Call
by Laeka.014
Summary: Ciel selalu di hubungi oleh orang tak dikenal. Memaksanya untuk melakukan hal hal aneh yang berujung pada kematian/GORE kurang seru/pelampiasan amarahku yang uda diubun ubun[abaikan]/RnR minna! One-shooottt


**TITLE : CALL**

**DISCLAIM : YANA TOBOSO**

**GENRE : MYSTERY**

**RATE : M**

**WARN : TYPO**

* * *

**"Hallo, Ciel Phantomhive"**

**"Sialan kau! Apa maumu!"**

**"Mauku? Aku mau kau gila, frustasi, depresi dan akhirnya bunuh diri"**

* * *

Bukan keinginan Ciel untuk berada di tempat seperti ini. Tempat berbau busuk dan penuh mayat. Hanya satu yang memaksanya untuk menyelinap ke ruang mayat disalah satu rumah sakit dekat rumahnya. Dia, orang yang selalu meneror Ciel lewat panggilan ponsel. Orang yang dengan mudah membuat Ciel depresi bahkan hampir bunuh diri.

Dengan tangan gemetar, Ciel menggesek korek kayunya. Secercah cahaya membuat Ciel bisa menggunakan matanya lagi. Bibirnya gemetar menahan dingin setelah kejadian di kolam tadi. Dimana dia terpaksa mengambil kunci di dasar kolam renang yang airnya bersuhu minus 4.

Ciel mengarahkan kayu korek itu ke sebuah loker besi berbau menyengat. Ia yakin itu loker mayat yang baru datang alias masih segar. Pemuda yang kini hanya memakai piyama tipis dan basah itu menggesek kayu korek sekali lagi. Ada alasan mengapa ia enggan menyalakan lampu ruang mayat yang jelas jelas masih berfungsi, yakni, dia tak mau dituduh sebagai pencuri jasad orang mati.

"Sialan kau!" rutuk Ciel dengan nada rendah. Telapak tangannya yang bebas meraba permukaan loker yang masing masing diberi nomor.

'Nomor 3' batin Ciel berusaha merasakan lekukan nomor yang ia cari. Dan, gotcha! Sekali lagi Ciel meraba loker itu. Dan ia benar saat nyala api ia dekatkan pada nomor loker.

Ciel meniup apinya agar mati. Lalu segera mengambil sesuatu di saku piyama tidurnya. Sebuah kunci. Ciel memasukkan kunci itu kelubangnya dengan tak sabaran. Ia tak mau lagi bersabar dengan orang gila itu. Oran gila yang sudah menyandera adik laki lakinya dan meneror kehidupannya yang awalnya baik baik saja.

Loker itu terbuka. Ciel menarik daun pintunya lalu menarik papan yang menumpu tubuh jasad yang ternyata seorang pria. Mulut jasad itu tertutup, sebagaimana jasad normal lakukan.

Ciel mendesah jengkel. Apa dia ingin mempermainkanku? Dimana kunci lainnya, brengsek! Teriak Ciel dalam hati.

Ia menyisir rambut kebelakang. Pikirannya kalut dengan keadaan yang sungguh tak menguntungkan. Berada di ruang mayat, gelap, basah, menggigil, dan bingung. Terkutuklah orang sinting yang berhasil menyadap Ponselnya hingga ia tak bisa menelepon polisi.

Disaat Ciel mulai menyerah, suara dering ponsel menyadarkannya.

'Unknown' yah! Itu pasti dia.

Ciel segera mengangkat panggilan denga nomor ponsel tak diketahui itu.

"Brengsek kau! Sekarang apa?! Kau bilang akan ada kunci di mulut jasad nomor 3?! Tak ada!" umpat Ciel dengan kalimat tak beraturan itu karena terlalu tegang. Sedangkan si penelepon terdengar terkikik.

"Oops, apa benar tak ada?"

Ciel menggertakkan giginya "Dengar orang gila sialan! Aku sudah ikuti semua kemauanmu. Mengambil handle pintu dari perut tupai, menggeledah ruang operasi rumah sakit untuk menemukan gunting sialan tak berguna itu! Aku hampir tenggelam di kolam renang milik Madam Red saat kau memaksaku untuk mengambil kunci disana! Dan sekarang kau mempermainkanku di ruang mayat! Sebenarnya apa maumu!" ucap Ciel yang masih menjaga nada bicara namun dengan penekanan.

"Ah, Anak pintar. Aku haru mendengarnya" jeda "Jadi, apa kau menemukan kunci ke 3 itu?"

Ciel memejamkan mata berusaha mengontrol emosinya yang sudah dipuncak "Jika aku sudah menemukannya, seharusnya aku sudah pergi dari tempat sialan ini, Bajingan!"

"Fufufu, Ciel yang gampang emosi. Aku heran kenapa Sebastian begitu mencintaimu"

"Tak usah menariknya dalam masalah ini. Cukup beritahu aku dimana kunci ke3 nya!"

"Ok, Ok. Apa aku bilang padamu 'ada di mulut?' "

Ciel mengerutkan kening "Apa maksudmu?"

"Jasad itu baru saja datang dari pebatasan kota. Dia mati karena kecelakaan. Menabrak pembatas jalan lalu tertusuk batang pohon. Hasil-"

"AKU TAK MENYURUHMU UNTUK MENCERITAKAN KEMATIAN JASAD SIALAN ITU!" seru Ciel "Beritahu aku dimana kunci itu! SEKARANG"

"Baiklah"

"Kuberi kau petunjuk. Sebuah lubang menganga ditubuhnya. Disana bersemayam benda kecil mengkilau. Carilah dank au akan segera keluar dari permainanku" [ttutt…tuuutt..tuuutt]

Ciel berbalik menatap jasad itu horror.  
Jangan jangan, yang orang gila itu maksudkan, lubang….

Ciel menarik papan jasad itu semakin keluar. Perut Ciel bergejolak ingin mengeluarkan seluruh isinya saat melihat sebuah lubang besar menganga di perut jasad itu. Ciel merosot terduduk bersimpuh. Ia terisak melihatnya.

"Bajingan kau!" rutuknya.

Sebuah panggilan kembali masuk ke ponselnya .

"Kau harus cepat. Tinggal satu langkah lagi untuk mengambil adik laki lakimu yang ternyata cukup manis ini"

"KAU BRENGSEKK!" Ciel melempar ponselnya sembarang lalu berdiri. Menatap jasad dengan lubang di perutnya. Sebuah benda kecil terlihat mengkilau di sela sela kegelapan ruangan ini. Dengan rasa jijik Ciel mengulurkan tangannya. Sempat ia tarik kembali karena ingin muntah tapi ia tak punya pilihan lain.

Rasa basah dan kenyal membungkus tangan kanannya. Ciel berteriak tertahan saat merasakan usus mengenai saraf kulitnya. Dalam sekali tarik, Ciel mandapat kunci itu lalu segera berlari keluar setelah meraih ponselnya.

Pemuda itu mengibas kibaskan tangan penuh darah. Membuat dinding rumah sakit berwarna putih menjadi agak kotor. Kini sebuah kunci kecil berada dalam genggamannya. Tinggal menunggu panggilan orang gila itu untuk menentukan kemana dia harus pergi.

Dan tak sampai 1 menit, ponselnya bergetar.

"Sudah?"

"Ya! Cepat katakana kemana aku harus pergi?!"

"Ok, Ok. Sabarlah, sayang. Pergilah kea rah barat. Pondok kecil dekat danau. Disana permainanmu akan berakhir" sambungan itu langsung terputus setelah orang sinting itu selesai berkata.

Tanpa aba aba lagi Ciel berlari keluar rumah sakit. Menuju danau yang jaraknya sekitar 1 km. Tak peduli dengan angin dingin yang menerpanya. Tak peduli dengan gelapnya malam. Tak peduli dengan pepohonan yang seakan menatapnya tajam.

* * *

Sebuah pondok kecil terlihat dari kejauhan, membuat Ciel senang bukan main. Ia kembali memacu kakinya menghampiri pondok tanpa penerangan kecuali cahaya bulan itu. Sial! Tapi pintunya terkunci. Ciel mengambil kunci dari sakunya dan segera membuka pintu.

Sekali lagi, Ciel diharuskan menahan gejolak di perutnya. Sebuah mayat manusia tergantung di hadapannya saat ia masuk. Tanpa kaki. Hanya tubuh dan kepala yang penuh darah. Perutnya kosong dan hanya usus yang menjuntai kebawah yang tersisa. Dan saat kepala mayat itu dipaksa terangkat, Ciel tak dapat membendung air matanya. Mayat itu,….Sebastian. Kekasihnya.

"Well, Well, Well, Ciel-ku sudah datang. Bagaimana? Menikmati perjalanannya?" ujar suara berat namun tanpa wujud yang membuat Ciel menghentikan ritual tangisnya.

"Kau…Apa yang kau inginkan dariku!" pekik Ciel disela sela sela tangisnya yang makin hebat.

"Aku ? Aku ingin kau membusuk bersama Sebastian" datar. Begitulah yang di lontarkan suara berat itu.

"Lalu? Kenapa kau tak bunuh aku saja, hah?!"

"Ck, ck, ck itu akan sangat menyusahkan. Membunuhmu, menguburmu, menghilangkan jejak…err.. aku tak suka hal yang menyusahkan"

"Tak usah menguburku" ujar Ciel sinis "Kau bilang ingin aku membusuk bersama Sebatian, Kau tak perlu menguburku, bajingan.."

"Oh ya, aku lupa" jeda "Omong omong, Adikmu tadi minta minum padaku"

Ciel tercekat. "A-Apa?"

"Jadi aku berikan saja air danau. Agar dia bisa minum sepuasnya"

Ciel terperangah. Tubuhnya lemah seketika.

"Tapi, kurasa dia terlalu banyak minum." Jeda "Dia mati kebanyakan minum"

Ciel bangkit berteriak keras sambil menyerang semua benda yang ada dihadapannya.

"Bajingan kau! Kau gila! Kau!" Ciel menjabak rambutnya. Ini terlalu menyakitkan. Semua yang ia lakukan tadi sia sia belaka. Sia sia karena ulah sinting orang gila ini. Orang gila yang sudah membunuh adik dan kekasihnya.

"Shhh…" sosok tinggi yang ternyata daritadi duduk di pojok ruangan bangkit mendekati Ciel yang terduduk sambil menangis keras.

"Sshhh… Don't Cry" sosok itu mengelus helaian Ciel. "Jangan menangisi orang orang yang menyakitimu, Ciel"

"Kau. Gila. sinting. Bajingan. Breng-"

JLEEBB!

"Tak baik mengumpat pada orang" sosok itu menacapkan belati di dada Ciel. MEmbuat pemuda bersurai kelabu terbelalak. Memegangi dadanya yang terasa panas.

"Apalagi padaku" tambahnya mencabut paksa belati itu. "Aku tak suka di umpati!" Sosok itu kembali menancapkan belatinya ke Ciel. Secara sembarang. Sekenanya. Berulang ulang. Membuat Ciel terkulai lemah.

Orang gila itu terkekeh lalu mendekatkan wajahnya pada Ciel. Dan saat itulah, wajahnya terlihat jelas.

"Claude…." Lirih Ciel sebelum terlelap bersimpah darah dan dengan usus yang terurai keluar.

"Aku mencintaimu, Ciel" ucap Claude mengecup kening Ciel

* * *

FIN

Nge junk! nge junk!

Setan ah! ini gegara kaka saya yg errghhh! *bom atom*

ya sudah, saya harap fic pelampiasan amarah saya ini dapat ripiuw. BUT NO FLAME!

**`I am standing behind you`**


End file.
